


Supernatural's Eve

by MyFandomsForever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFandomsForever/pseuds/MyFandomsForever
Summary: Eve was interesting. Dean was looking for a distraction. Cas was pining. Sam didn't know what was coming. Two people and two beings become intertwined, but there are many obstacles along the way.





	1. I sure'd like to.

Sam and Dean had just come off a hunt. It was an easy one, with no major injuries affecting either of the boys and Dean saw this as an excuse to celebrate. Sam did not. "Come on Sammy, live a little," Dean said with a grin. "I said I'm good Dean. Have some fun without me for a change." Sam didn't really understand why his brother thought spending his time in some hole-in-the wall was fun but he wasn't going to stop him. The truth is he just wanted to get some much needed sleep. He hadn't been feeling right since they’d found this town. Sam had tried to convince Dean to leave, but his brother wasn’t hearing him."Alright more for me. Don't wait up," Dean winked over his shoulder at his younger brother before grabbing his keys and heading out the door to his Baby.

The bar was pretty close to the motel. Dean slid Baby into the closest spot to the door and went inside. The place was pretty packed for a Tuesday night, with the usual people you find at a bar. There were a few lonely drunks drowning their problems in whiskey, kids with shaky hands and giant smiles who couldn’t have been 21, a gang of guys who looked like they had seen some shit in the back playing pool, a few women hanging around the men and one person tucked into a booth in the back drinking by themself. Dean saw a few women he was interested in but decided to get himself a drink before starting the second hunt of the day.

He sat down at the bar and ordered a beer from the bartender who was immediately suspicious of him. "We don't get very many strangers in here and today you're the second one. Isn't that a coincidence?" Dean wasn’t surprised. People in small towns like this one were usually wary of strangers, especially when they looked like him. "I doubt it," Dean replied with a very sarcastic smile. The bartender pointed to a booth in the back, "You know her?" Dean turned around, not even trying to hide who he was looking at. Finally getting a good look at the women Dean thought,"Wow she's pretty." She was was pretty pale with short inky black hair. She was wearing a black sweater a few sizes too big. His interest was piqued. He turned back to the bartender and said, "No, but I sure'd like to." The bartender grunted and turned away not interested in Dean's lack of knowledge or the sarcasm in his replies.

Dean finished his beer and then decided to go talk to the girl; he knew why he was drawn to her, but he didn’t want to admit that to himself yet. "Hi," he said when he got close enough for her to hear him, "I'm Dean, mind if I sit with you?" She looked up at him, smiled, and in the smallest voice he'd ever heard she said, "Sure, my name's Eve." Dean was taken aback at first, but he didn’t let that phase him. "I don't want to be cliché but what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" It wasn't a line. Dean really was interested. "I'm just looking or a distraction," she smiled at him. Leaning in closer she said, in almost a whisper, "Could you help me out?" Dean was even more intrigued; he liked his women to take charge. He smiled, stood up, held out his hand to her and said, "I hope you're eighteen."


	2. I could eat.

When Dean woke up the next morning he quickly realized that he was not in his room. At first he was confused but when he realized he was not alone in the bed the events of the previous evening came flooding back to him. Eve was cuddled up to his side, tucked under his arm. He had pulled away when he first awoke and she was cuddling closer to him. "Probably because it's so goddamn cold," he thought to himself as he pulled the blanket over them and let her come closer. Dean immediately realized this was a bad idea. He knew he needed to get back to Sammy, but now he didn't want to leave the bed.

Looking down at Eve, who was still deeply asleep, he thought about how much she looked like Castiel. Her hair was the exact same shade and their noses were very similar. She didn't have his big blue eyes though, "She's lucky she doesn't," he thought, "Those are hard to copy". Dean had tried to tell himself that her similarities to his favorite angel weren’t the reason why he'd been so interested, but there really was no use lying to himself. He couldn't remember the exact moment he fell in love with Cas, but he could remember when he finally admitted it. To himself of course, no one else could know. As soon as he saw Cas's bearded face by that stream he let himself say it. "I love you," he thought, then cursed himself because he should know better. Cas could be listening.

Dean glanced at the clock. "It's not even 5 yet, why am I awake?" he thought grumpily. Eve was still asleep, snoring lightly. He glanced back down at her and, for the second time that morning, was immediately flooded with thoughts of Cas. "You've got to stop thinking about him or he's going to show up in this girl's room. That would be bitch to explain". Dean laid back and tried to think of anything to distract. He didn't have to for long.

Eve's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Dean. Dean was sure he saw a hint of regret in her eyes, but she smiled up at him. "Good morning handsome, I didn't think you'd still be here," she yawned out. "After last night how could I just leave without getting your number?" She smiled at him and threw the covers back. A rush of cold air attacked their bare skin. "Holy dick it's cold," she said while hurriedly putting on her clothes that were still in the same place they were hastily flung the night before. Dean laughed at her but quickly followed suit.

"So we didn't really get to talk last night," Dean said, "What are you doing in this shitty town?" "When I told you I was here for a distraction I wasn't really talking about sex. I was hunting something, but someone else found it first," she looked at him with a pointed stare. He was surprised and his face must have shown it. "I know you're a hunter, Dean". He couldn't believe she was a hunter. Eve was small, probably 5'3 and looked like the wind could carry her away. "You seem surprised," she giggled. "Well I am, you don't look like any hunter I've ever met," he wondered how she survived. "We can't all be 6'0 and made of muscle", she laughed, "nor can we all have an even bigger partner to help us out." "How do you know about Sam?" Dean was genuinely confused. He had a pistol on him, but that wasn't enough to label him a hunter and didn't have anything on him that would have told her about Sam. "I was hunting that clan of vamps, too. I showed up to make my move, but you and the big one were already there. I would've stepped in, but I wasn't sure if you'd kill me or not, plus you looked like you had everything under control." It was a pretty easy kill. In and out. "Why did you wait so long to make a move?" "When you're on your own you're careful." She said, "How long have you had a partner?" "My partner is my brother. We've always been hunting together. Do you want to meet him? I could go for some breakfast." Dean had no idea why he invited her to breakfast. Usually he wouldn't stick around after sex, but this was different. At first she looked like she would refuse, but she surprised him again. "That's another thing she shares with Cas," he thought. "Yeah, I could eat," she grinned.


	3. Do you smell that?

"Damn he smells amazing," Eve thought to herself as they climbed into Baby. That intoxicating smell he was letting off was the reason she'd taken him home last night and the reason she'd agreed to breakfast. The smell was even stronger in the car, it was making her nauseous. She knew Dean had to be connected to her mate. His aura was a soft blue so she knew it wasn't him, but he had to know them. There was no way he would smell that strong if he didn't. She wasn't going to let him slip through her fingers.

"We're going to stop and pick up Sammy, if that's ok with you," Dean said, bringing her back to reality. He'd noticed that she was thinking hard about something. He wanted to ask but decided against it. "Yeah that sounds good," Eve said quickly. "I'd love to meet him." Dean smiled and kept driving. Eve's interest was piqued at the mention of another person. Her excitement was fading as her nausea got worse the longer she was in the impala. 

Eve was rather surprised when they pulled into a motel not 3 blocks away from her own. "You guys don't live in town?" Dean gave her a strange look, "Most hunters move around." "Why doesn't she know this?" He thought to himself. He must have given her a funny look because she said, "You're one of the few hunters I've ever spoken to. Like I said when you're alone you learn to be careful." She'd been lonely for a long time. The only thing that had brought her here was the smell. She'd been hunting but it sure as hell wasn't vamps.

Dean pulled into a spot and they both got out. As soon as her door was open she could barely breathe. The smell was everywhere. It was the best thing she'd ever experienced, but also the worst. She almost collapsed, but Dean caught her. "Eve are you ok?" His big green eyes were full of concern. "Yeah I'm fine," she lied, "I think I just stood up too fast." Dean let go of her, made sure she was steady and then headed for the door. She followed.

The inside of that room was like Heaven and Hell for Eve. Her senses were so overwhelmed. She fell to her knees. Dean hurried to get her off the floor and into a chair. "Is there something I should know? What can I do?" Dean had no idea what was going on with this girl. He barely knew her. Before Eve could attempt to reply Sam walked out of the bathroom.


	4. "Of what?"

After Dean had left Sam had planned on going straight to sleep, but that didn't happen. He just could not sleep. He had this intense feeling that he had lost something and needed to find it and this was making him very uneasy. He spent most of the night tossing in bed trying to figure out what exactly was going on. When he finally did fall asleep, very early in the morning, he woke up 2 hours later. He tried to go back to sleep, but that didn't work. "What the hell is going on," he thought to himself, "Maybe someone is messing with my head." Sam proceeded to tear the room apart looking for a hex bag. Nothing. Frustrated, he decided to take a shower to clear his head.

The shower did not clear his head, in fact, the feeling was getting worse. His head started to throb and he was feeling woozy. He dressed in his usual jeans and a flannel, all the while trying to push the uneasy feeling to the back of his mind. While he was dressing he heard someone walk into the room. His head exploded with pain. He sank to the floor praying for the pain to stop. He pulled himself to the door and turned the knob, hoping to find Dean.

As soon as Sam was in the next room with Eve and Dean his head stopped hurting. The smell had dulled to where Eve could smell other things, but she didn't want to. Sam saw Dean first, but behind him he saw a green cloud. There was a sense of relief that came over the room. Sam was still on his knees and Eve quickly fell to hers in front of him. Sam and Eve just stared at each other's auras. She could see his aura was the exact shade of brown that her eyes were. She knew immediately that he was her mate. Sam had never seen anyone's aura. He was speechless. Sam put out his hand to touch her aura and Eve giggled. He tore his gaze away from the green haze surrounding Eve to take a look at the girl who, he believed, had just taken all his pain away. He was not disappointed. "She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he thought drunkenly. Eve was thinking the same thing about him. Eve put her hands out to touch him and Sam reached out to touch her. Their fingers intertwined. Both were so lost in each other that they didn't notice Dean yelling.

Dean did not feel the sense of relief that Eve and Sam were feeling."What the hell is going on?" Dean shouted. Neither responded to him. Dean was beyond confused at this point and that was making him angry. He could not see what Sam was seeing. All he knew was that his brother and his one night stand, who he stupidly brought home, had been staring at each other for 2 minutes straight. "Is this a joke?" he thought, "they don't even know each other." Dean tried yelling some more, but when that didn't work he grabbed Sammy's shoulders and shook him. That did the trick. They both snapped out of it and stood up, still enthralled with each other's presence and still holding hands, but aware enough that they could hear what Dean was saying. 

"What the hell was that?" Dean yelled, turning to Eve. "Don't yell at her Dean, "Sam said protectively. He even moved to put himself in between Dean and Eve. Dean looked at him with pure confusion written all over his face. "I'm not what you think I am Dean," Eve said shakily. She was terrified. After she'd gotten over the intensity of the situation the fear had set in. These men were hunters. She didn't know what they would do after they found out what she was. Sam standing in front of her made her feel safer, but she knew this situation could explode into chaos any minute. She was trying to clear her head, but it was not working with Sam standing right in front of her. There was no way she could fight if it came to that. "Well what are you?" Dean was scared too. He didn't know what had happened but he didn't want it happening again. "I'm a hybrid." Sam and Dean looked confused. Dean said sharply, "Of what?"


	5. Phone Calls and Heartbreak

Cas hadn't seen Dean in what felt like forever. He was just starting to get used to all of these human emotions and they were still so new to him. Loneliness was something he had never experienced in Heaven, but being without Dean he had discovered what it felt like. Dean had changed his life. Even before he saved Dean he had felt something for the man. He had known from the begging that the bond he shared with Dean was different than anything he'd ever felt in all of the millennia he'd been alive. In the beginning Cas had been cruel and he knew it. He now knew that he was cruel because he didn't understand his feelings toward the human and he now knew what if felt like to love someone. This kind of love was different than his love for his father, his siblings, and humanity. This was a love that he had never felt before. He was sure he was in love with Dean Winchester. This love made him fiercely protective of the hunter. He only wanted him to be safe.

Being separated from Dean produced interesting effects in Castiel. He was even more confused about his feelings. He knew he loved Dean but he had started to ask himself why; however, he stopped those thoughts quickly. Cas did not want to think about Dean, he only wanted to keep him safe and that meant he had to distance himself. Thoughts of his enemies using Dean against him were constantly at the edge of his mind. He couldn't ignore how dangerous his love for Dean was. It could get them both killed. He made up excuses to stay away from both Winchesters, but he knew sooner or later they would wonder if he had abandoned them. He definitely had not. He followed their movements very closely, he always knew where they were. He made sure they didn't get themselves killed, but he never let them know he was there.

One evening Cas had made the mistake of calling Dean. He had just wanted to hear his voice. "Cas?" Dean answered on the first ring. No sound in all of Heaven compared to the sound of Dean saying his name. "Hello Dean," Cas replied, trying not to sound too choked up. Crying was a new experience for him and one that he wasn't sure he enjoyed. "Where the hell have you been Cas?" Dean replied angrily. Dean had been waiting to hear from Cas for weeks, he had begun to think his angel wasn't coming back. "I've had some things to take care of," Cas said back. He wasn't a good liar and he knew it, but he hoped Dean wouldn't ask questions. "We've been looking for you. Didn't you hear my prayers?" the way Dean asked made Castiel's heart shatter into a million pieces. Of course he had heard his prayers, but he knew he couldn't answer them. "When I warded you and Sam against the angels I lost the ability to hear you as well," He was lying obviously and he hoped Dean accepted it. "We need you Cas," Dean said softly. Castiel tried to ignore the hurt in Dean's voice. He didn't respond. "Sam and I are holed up at Bobby's right now. We'll be here for a few days. If you're not busy stop by," Dean laughed in an attempt to lighten the mood. Cas wasn't sure what to tell him. He let the silence continue for a moment and said, "I will see you soon, Dean."


	6. Cupid

Eve had no idea what to say to these men. They stared at her. Dean with confusion and anger and Sam with confusion still, but at least he didn't look like he wanted to murder her. She couldn't get her brain to work with him looking at her like that. All she wanted was to touch him, but she knew that if she tried Dean would be on her in a second. She tried to avoid looking at him, but her eyes betrayed her. Sam took a step towards her. Dean put his arm out to stop him, "Woah, back off," Dean warned. Sam reluctantly took his eyes off Eve and looked down at his older brother.

"Dean I need a minute alone with Eve," Sam said. Dean looked at Sam like he had just asked him to cut off his hand. "Are you crazy Sam?" Dean exclaimed, "You think I'm going to leave you alone with her after whatever just happened, happened?" Sam just tried to stare him down, but his eyes kept going back to Eve. She still wasn't sure what she should do, but she knew she didn't want to provoke Dean any further. Things could get out of hand quickly. She needed to explain what happened, but she couldn't do it with Sam around. "Dean right now I can barely see straight, if you want me to explain anything I need Sam out of here," both brothers looked at her with even more confusion. Sam looked hurt. "Sam I'll explain everything to you, but I need to know Dean isn't going to kill me. That feeling you're having is ten times worse for me. Please just step out for a minute." For a moment Eve didn't think Sam would comply, but he nodded and asked Dean for the keys to Baby. Dean didn't question him and handed them over. They watched Sam leave and then turned to each other.

"First things first, what the hell are you?" Dean still looked angry, but with Sam safely away from Eve he wasn't as worried. "I told you I'm a hybrid," Eve could finally breathe. She plopped into the nearest chair and took a deep breathe. "Yeah, I got that," Dean said as he slid into the chair across the small table, "but a hybrid of what?" Eve's vision was finally back to normal and it occurred to her that she should be afraid of this man. She should have been afraid, but she wasn't. "You ever met a cupid?" From the look on his face she could tell he had. "You don't act anything like a cupid," he said. "That's because Mom was a human," she hadn't thought of her mother in a long time, "Dad was a cupid."


End file.
